1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system and a camera control method, including a plurality of monitoring camera, and relates to a program for the camera system and the camera control method. More particularly, the present invention relates to the camera system and the camera control method for monitoring a predetermined scope by the plurality of monitoring cameras, and the computer program for controlling the plurality of the monitoring cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the monitoring system for capturing a face image of a person as an intruder with a magnified image by controlling the monitoring camera to pan and zoom in the intruder who invades into the monitoring scope has been in practical use. (For example, see the article from the J-Net Corporation's web site “http://www.gazou.co.jp/Products/index.html”; entitled “Image Monitoring System”)
However, there is a problem that in the monitoring scope a dead area is generated, when capturing a specific area in more detail by controlling the camera to pan and zoom in.